Armas,una cafetera y strippers
by Lena-kun
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Reborn y Verde no sabe qué regalarle. Por azares del destino, se acabará uniendo a Lal y Shamal en un regalo conjunto, el cual todo indica que será un desastre. Aunque quizá no mayor que la fiesta de cumpleaños... CRACK FIC


Bueno... este fic es un regalo para nuestro Reborn particular, de parte de su Lal, Verde y Shamal. Cuando nos juntamos estos tres... no puede salir naaaada bueno -.-'' xDDDDDDDDD ¡Que lo disfrutéis vosotros tambíen y muchas felicidades, Hiby!

* * *

**ARMAS. Y UNA CAFETERA. ... Y STRIPPERS -.-''**

**x-x**

Verde bostezó, aburrido.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer… había creado un par de armas malvadas – que seguro que luego de una patada se fastidiaban, pero bueno –, había hecho unos cuantos ensayos de cómo asesinar a los arcobaleno, había fundido el ordenador jugando al solitario y hasta había jugado al póker con su cocodrilo (aunque no había sido muy divertido, dada la escasa participación de su compañero). No se le ocurría nada más.

Volvió la silla giratoria hacia el ordenador y cliqueó en el navegador. Tenía su tuento algo abandonado, pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió meterse un rato (a ver si hackeaba alguna cuenta o algo, por mero hobby claro…). La pantallita de bienvenida parpadeó, con un mensaje que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos.

**EN LOS PRÓXIMOS DÍAS CUMPLE AÑOS REBORN**

El científico silbó. Se le había olvidado por completo (realmente nunca había sabido la fecha del cumpleaños de nadie, casi ni recordaba la suya), aunque inmediatamente se le iluminó la bombilla. Si le regalaba algo interesante a Reborn, por mera cortesía el otro arcobaleno tendría que devolverle el regalo… y seguro que a Reborn se le ocurrían varias cosas que le vendrían muy bien.

Bueno, pues habría que regalarle algo.

Se levantó de la silla de escritorio y, con la bata haciendo frufrú a su espalda, se dirigió al fondo de la sala y abrió el cajón de las fichas técnicas de todos los integrantes de la Famiglia Vongola. Estaba seguro (casi al 100%, aunque no era un dato científico), de que había alguien más a quien se le había pasado… al fin y al cabo, los amigos de Reborn eran, casi sin excepción, un absoluto desastre.

Empezó a pasar pestañas con nombres a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la M, donde un nombre le llamó la atención. Alzó una ceja. No estaba seguro de si se le habría olvidado, pero por probar…

Se caló las gafas, volvió al ordenador y conectó el chat del tuento, a ver si había suerte.

Y la hubo.

Hizo clic sobre el nombre de Lal Mirch, con una media sonrisa. Había una altísima probabilidad de que lo mandara a la mierda (la otra posibilidad era que tuviera el chat encendido pero no estuviera), pero bueno. Era una forma como otra cualquiera de pasar el rato.

_Hola._

Esperó unos segundos, hasta ver la respuesta aparecer en la ventanita. Oh, perfecto, sí que estaba.

_¿Qué narices quieres? ¬¬_

Suspiró, aliviado. ¿Habría tomado all bran aquella mañana y estaba de buen humor? Se inclinó de nuevo sobre el teclado. Aquella era una pregunta sin respuesta…

_Vale, lo has captado rápido. Adivina quién cumple años dentro de nada._

La contestación tardó apenas milisegundos en aparecer.

_¿Me molestas por un estúpido cumpleaños?_

Verde dejó los dedos suspendidos sobre el teclado. Era cierto que Lal no era tonta, y seguramente estaría preguntándose quién narices podía cumplir años para que a él le interesase (era una buena pregunta, sin duda…). A ver qué se le ocurría.

_Oh, mierda. Reborn._

_¡Ah, pensé que te costaría más! Felicidades… ¿tienes ya regalo? (Obviamente no, pero bueno… sólo quería plantearte la posibilidad de pensar algo entre los dos, será más fácil que si cada uno lo hace por su cuenta, ¿no crees?)._

_... ¿Me estas pidiendo que colabore contigo? ¿Que cable se te ha estropeado en el cerebro?_

_Punto 1) mi cerebro funciona muy bien, gracias. Punto 2) no te lo pido, te lo planteo. Si a ti no te da la gana, puedes suicidar tus neuronas intentando encontrar un regalo tú sola, yo encontraré rápidamente una alternativa… no me supone un problema… simplemente pensé que había una posibilidad remota de que te interesara._

El científico esperó unos momentos. Si su teoría era cierta, en aquellos momentos Lal debía estar mirando la pantalla con cara de querer tirarla por la ventana y murmurando todos los insultos que se le ocurrieran contra su madre (él pensaba que su madre no tenía culpa de nada, pero la gente tenía una propensión malsana de meterse con ella…).

_..._

_Que sepas que no me hace ni maldita gracia colaborar contigo, aunque solo sea para un cumpleaños... pero tienes razón, no tengo nada y no me dará tiempo a encontrarlo en tan poco tiempo._

No pudo evitar sonreír.

_Muy bien, de acuerdo… Queda poco para el cumpleaños y frente a una pantalla poco podemos hacer. Te dejo elegir (mi agenda está totalmente libre, imagino que la tuya estará algo más apretada), en los próximos días, cuándo y dónde quedamos para hablar del tema._

_Dentro de una semana, en el café de la avenida principal de Namimori, a las 11. Sé puntual._

_Por supuesto._

Miró el calendario (porque ni idea de qué día era). Ahora le iba a tocar irse hasta Japón… qué molesto. Al menos no tenía mucha maleta que preparar…

* * *

Miró el reloj.

Eran las once y dos.

Ese capullo de Verde llegaba dos minutos tarde. Dos minutos de su valioso tiempo, mismo tiempo que no sabía por qué tenía que estar malgastando con esas chorradas. Ahora mismo debería estar entrenando en los terrenos del castillo Vongola, no en un café esperando al arcobaleno al que más odiaba. Se masajeó las sienes intentando recuperar la poca tranquilidad que poseía e intentando eliminar la ansiedad que la provocaba la falta de ejercicio.

-Buenos días.

Elevó la vista, para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos oscuros y el pelo verde de la persona que acababa de aparecer enfrente de su mesa. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Llegas cuatro minutos tarde –informó, intentando imprimir en sus palabras la mayor molestia posible. Verde simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de ella.

- Se llaman minutos de cortesía –contestó, ignorando el tono de enfado de la mujer.- Son de buena educación –terminó, con una media sonrisa irónica. Lal solo bufó.

- Ya, claro. Terminemos esto cuanto antes. ¿Alguna idea? –preguntó, mirándole con atención. Él se limitó a carraspear.

- Veamos… dado que pertenece a la mafia, mi idea inicial consistía en armas... no normales, claro. Igual es algo típico, pero… -dejó el resto en el aire, esperando la reacción de la medio arcobaleno.

- Es buena idea, me gusta –afirmó con rapidez, después de una sospechosa pausa.

-¿Y tú tenías algo planeado? –preguntó, como quien no quería la cosa. Observó como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente, probablemente de vergüenza.

-¿Para qué? Tu idea es buena, dejémoslo ahí –espetó, cortante. Verde enarcó una ceja en el rostro y Lal giró la cabeza hacia un lado con molestia, sintiendo cómo se ponía más roja de forma estúpida- Yo pensé en… una máquina para hacer expresos –admitió, volviendo la cabeza con rapidez para mirarle con fiereza, invitándole a que se riera si tenía narices. Una medía sonrisa hizo amago de aparición en la cara de Verde, pero la mirada de la chica le enviaba el claro mensaje de que le cortaría los huevos si se atrevía a mostrar la más mínima señal de burla, y él no se consideraba masoquista. Así que carraspeó de nuevo e intentó solucionar la conversación de alguna forma.

-Bueno… siempre se le pueden regalar dos cosas –solucionó.- Tengo los planos de las armas aquí listos, me gustaría tu opinión sobre cual le gustaría más a Reborn. Es obvio que le conoces más que yo.- Comentó, mientras rebuscaba en un maletín que llevaba.

Sacó los planos y los puso encima de la mesa, mientras observaba como los ojos de Lal se iluminaban de emoción.

-… ¿Eres capaz de fabricar esto? –preguntó asombrada, mientras revisaba con rapidez las características de las armas. Verde sonrió con arrogancia.

- Por supuesto ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Son impresionantes –murmuró, mientras mantenía fija la mirada sobre un arma que se sujetaba en el brazo, especialmente diseñada para llamas de niebla y nube.

_Bueno, ya sé qué regalarle a ella para su cumpleaños…_

-Si hablamos de Reborn, elimina armas de la estética de un fusil o una escopeta, las considera horteras. –Explicó, apartando más de la mitad del montón de planos.- En general, elimina cualquier cosa grande. Algún arma pequeña y potente es la ideal para él, y…

De pronto, un tremendo grito seguido de un golpe cortó la extraña conversación sobre armas de los dos arcobalenos. Ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de la que provenía tanto alboroto, la cual estaba a pocos metros de ellos. Una mujer con cara de indignada se estaba levantando para irse a grandes pasos, mientras un sujeto extrañamente familiar para ambos la perseguía con una marca de dedos en su cara. Cuando la mujer le estampó la puerta en las narices, suspiró y revolviéndose el pelo, giró la vista hacia su mesa, dejando su cara al descubierto.

Las reacciones al verse fueron completamente distintas. Mientras que la cara del hombre se adornaba con una boba sonrisa pervertida, Lal empezó a soltar maldiciones en voz baja. Verde los miró a ambos, para finalmente fijar su atención él, que se acercaba lentamente con lo que trataba de ser una forma de caminar sexy, evidentemente mancillada por su cara roja por el bofetón y la mirada de pervertido-acosador que llevaba permanentemente inscrita en su cara. Cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó con descaro al lado de Lal, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. La cara de la chica se ensombreció y Verde levantó una ceja, adivinando el desgraciado futuro del hombre. Tampoco era muy difícil de adivinar, claro…

-¿Qué pasa, hermosa? ¿Cómo tú por Japón? Estoy seguro de que es el destino que nos ha unido y… ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Para, PARA! –gritó. Lal le estaba retorciendo el brazo que había colocado sobre sus hombros en una firme luxación.

-¿Sabes? –Preguntó Verde, divertido por la escena.- Deberías tomar más all bran. Tiene mucha fibra y seguro que te ayudaría a…

-¿Quieres que te rompa un brazo? –Preguntó con mordacidad, mientras apretaba más la luxación y la cafetería se llenaba de nuevos gritos de dolor- ¿Qué haces aquí, Shamal? –preguntó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Verde. Había estado pensando que la cara de aquel hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero con el nombre no había duda.

-¿Eres Shamal? ¿Tridente mosquito Shamal? –Inquirió, aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta en el estado actual del médico- Por favor, suéltale. Te juro que luego te compro una caja de all bran.

Lal le miró con furia, pero soltó con brusquedad el brazo de Shamal. Este lo sobó, acariciándolo, mientras miraba a Verde con agradecimiento.

-Sí, soy yo. Y no hace falta preguntar quien eres tú, todos conocemos a los siete arcobalenos… -se giró rápidamente hacia Lal.- ¡Eres malvada! ¡Si no cambias ese carácter nunca pescarás a nadie y te quedarás sola y amargada toda tu vida! Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que salgamos juntos y… ¡Vale, vale, ya me callo! –Aseguró, cuando observó como el puño de Lal se levantaba para impactarse contra su cara.

-Así mejor…- Masculló Lal, con cara de estar tragando bilis.

-Bueno, ya que Shamal está aquí… aprovechemos la coyuntura… ¿Tienes preparado algo para el cumpleaños de Reborn?- Inquirió Verde, mirando por encima de las gafas al médico.

Shamal se rió, como si lo que le había dicho el científico fuera el chiste más divertido del mundo – pues fíjate, vaya chiste, buscar un regalo para un mafioso…

-¿Para Reborn? Claro que no, yo nunca regalo nada a ningún hombre… pero podrías decirme cuándo es tu cumpleaños, estaré encantado de regalarte algo…- Repuso Shamal, volviéndose con cara de baboso hacia Lal.

La respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar y voló hacia la cara del médico en forma de tortazo.

-Entonces no vas a regalarle nada, ¿no? Perfecto, ya puedes pirarte de aquí, largo.- Ordenó Lal, señalando la puerta mientras Shamal se sujetaba la mejilla (que comenzaba a adquirir el volumen y tonalidad de un tomate maduro).

Verde observó la escena sin una sola palabra, con una media sonrisa. Vaya par.

-Alto, alto, si le regalo algo a Reborn, ¿puedo quedarme aquí contigo?- Inquirió Shamal, mientras la otra mejilla también se ponía roja (por razones bien distintas).

Lal le dirigió una mirada colmada de asco y odio.

-Como se te ocurra quedarte a mi lado, al final te vas a convertir en mi saco de boxeo… Yo de ti me sentaría al lado de Verde.- Amenazó la chica, cruzándose de brazos para no meterle un puñetazo en toda la boca.

-Eh, eh, a mí no me metáis de por medio… Si queréis mataros entre vosotros no es asunto mío.- Replicó el científico.

-¿En un saco de boxeo? Es un riesgo que tendré que correr para permanecer cerca de ti…- Dijo Shamal, con voz empalagosa.

-No me extraña que tengas cara de querer matarlo.- Indicó Verde.- Entonces… ¿Entras en el regalo, o no?

-Supongo que sí.- Admitió Shamal, resignado.- ¿Qué ideas teníais?

-Armas y una cafetera.- Explicó Lal con sequedad, moviéndose hacia la derecha para apartarse del médico.

-¿Armas? ¿Cafetera? Qué aburrido… Seguro que Reborn espera otra cosa.- Apuntó Shamal, desplazándose también en la misma dirección, hasta que Lal lo agarró de los pelos y lo devolvió a su sitio.- Auch…

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Como cuál?- Preguntó Verde, torciendo el gesto.

-Como… no sé, una coreografía de strippers, por ejemplo.- Comentó el médico con resolución.

Lal y Verde cruzaron una mirada de condescendencia, intentando no reírse.

-Sí… seguro que Reborn se espera algo de eso… ¿Cómo no se nos habrá ocurrido antes?- Inquirió Verde con ironía, intentando disimular una sonrisa de burla.

-Porque es una estupidez.- Sentenció Lal con dureza.- Reborn no es así.

-Obviamente no, era un sarcasmo.- Explicó Verde, dirigiendo una mirada escéptica a Shamal.- No creo que sea una buena idea…

-Pues yo creo que le gustaría.- Concluyó Shamal, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es inútil razonar con él… propongo que le echemos de una patada en el culo y sigamos hablando de armas.- Podía parecer una sugerencia, pero no lo era. No, definitivamente, Lal no estaba _sugiriendo _que lo echaran.

-Vale, vale, me portaré bien… nada de strippers…- Concedió Shamal.

-Aparte de eso, ¿prometes cerrar tu enorme bocaza?- Espetó Lal, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

-Sí, vale, vale…- Dijo Shamal, con cara aburrida, apoyando los codos en la mesa.- Ya me callo…

-Vale, pues sigamos hablando de armas.- Dijo Lal, con los ojos iluminados.- A ver qué más hay por aquí…

Lal continuó pasando planos bajo la atenta mirada de Verde, retirando algunos y ahogando una exclamación al ver otros. Shamal bostezó (obviamente, todo lo que saliera del tema de ligar con mujeres o hablar de mujeres no le interesaba).

-Estos me gustan.- Concluyó Lal, tendiéndole un fajo de planos a Verde.

El científico los cogió y se caló las gafas.

-A ver qué has escogido…- Pasó rápidamente las esquinas de los planos, mirando los nombres de las armas. Cuando acabó sonrió levemente.- Vale, supongo que es lo mejor… armas especiales para llamas de tipo sol, de todo un poco… Muy bien, en cuanto las tenga os avisaré… ¿Os encargáis vosotros de la cafetera?

-Yo me encargo.- Se ofreció Lal, apartando la mano de Shamal (que había juzgado que era un buen momento para acercarse a su hombro) de un manotazo, sin miramientos.

-Perfecto… el cumpleaños de Reborn es dentro de una semana… supongo que podré tener todas las armas para entonces. Nos vemos allí, ¿no?- Zanjó Verde, recogiendo todos los planos de las armas y guardándolos en el maletín.

-Me parece bien.- Concluyó Lal, levantándose. Al fin podría irse a hacer ejercicio un rato, estaba empezando a estresarse por la falta de actividad…

-Pues lo dicho. Hasta dentro de una semana…- Se despidió el científico, agarrando el maletín y marchándose.

Lal dirigió una mirada envenenada al médico antes de irse ella también.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa y no se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez…- Masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

Shamal observó cómo Lal salía por la puerta, con una sonrisa ladeada. Claro… claro… no iba a hacer ninguna estupidez.

* * *

Tsuna se echó las manos a la cara, intentando – inútilmente – contener el río de lágrimas que salía a propulsión por sus ojos. Además, no quería ver **bajo ningún concepto** el desastre que estaban armando en su casa. Todos los Vongola, los afiliados y los arcobaleno (en su increíble forma adulta… aún recordaba el apuro de explicarle a su madre que un hombre exactamente igual que Reborn se tenía que quedar en su casa a vivir) estaban celebrando la fiesta de cumpleaños de su tutor en el salón, que estaba saliendo realmente mal parado (ya ni siquiera parecía un salón). Lo más increíble es que a su madre parecía no importarle; estaba radiante y feliz de ver tanto jolgorio y actividad en la casa. Tsuna se preguntó si es que él era el único normal o el único raro…

En todo caso, el timbre de su casa le sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole al mundo real y a aquella fiesta de destrucción de su salón. Fue corriendo al pasillo para abrir, pensando, con lágrimas en los ojos, que por qué narices tenía que pasarle todo a él.

Cuando observó a los tres integrantes del grupo que habían llegado a su casa, se sintió más desgraciado aún (si eso era posible). Shamal, Verde y Lal Mirch eran una combinación tan peligrosa como inusual. Se quedó mirándolos con cara de bobo. ¿Qué narices hacían esos tres juntos…?

-Se dice "hola".- Apuntó Verde con mordacidad, viendo el silencio que había caído entre los cuatro y la cara de estoy-en-las-nubes del Décimo Vongola.

Tsuna salió de su embobamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

-A-ah, claro, hola… pasad.- Balbució el chico, apartándose para dejarles paso. Los tres pasaron por delante de él hacia el salón, aunque (aquel día había tenido oportunidad de demostrarlo) era imposible llegar hasta el salón sin liarla. Y claro, aquella no iba a ser la excepción. En seguida se oyó el grito de la discordia.

-¡Bianchi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

A Tsuna no le hizo falta mirar para imaginarse a Shamal trotando por el pasillo con cara de pervertido y a Bianchi mirándolo con cara de asco y odio.

-¡POISON-COOKINGGGGGGGG!

No. No había necesidad de mirar.

El chico se asomó al salón, temeroso. Sí, seguía ahí (no se sabía por cuánto tiempo, pero seguía ahí).

-Hola, Reborn.

Tsuna se volvió como un bólido al oír el saludo de Lal a su tutor. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Uno muy malo.

-Ciaossu –contestó Reborn, con una media sonrisa. Aunque había vuelto a su edad real, no había perdido la costumbre de saludar con esa palabra. A Tsuna le entraban escalofríos cada vez que escuchaba la grave voz de su tutor decirlo, acostumbrado como estaba a su voz infantil.

-Bu-bueno…acomodaos… emh… -miró todo el salón, dejándolo por imposible- Poneros donde podáis…

Cuando sus nuevos invitados se hubieron colocado y Skull intentó comenzar por cuarta vez una batalla de comida contra Reborn, Tsuna decidió que era hora de las medidas desesperadas. Si pasaban a los regalos, lo más probable es que se fuesen rápidamente y sin armar mucho escándalo después (sabía que era un pensamiento utópico, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde) y para pasar a estos, necesitaba imponer un poco de orden. No había otra manera…

-Gokudera-kun… -murmuró, tirándole de una de las mangas de la camisa al chico (que se encontraba muy ocupado tirándose de los pelos con Lambo).

-¡Que te den, ahousi! –gritó, despojándose de la vaca y lanzándola lo más lejos que pudo. Se giró, cambiando su mirada hostil por la más suave y agradable del mundo en cuestión de fracciones de segundo, modulando su voz de forma que rozase lo empalagoso- ¿Sí, Juudaime?

-Emh… verás… normalmente nunca te pediría nada pero… ¿Podrías intentar… calmarlos? –preguntó. No sabía si Gokudera podría arreglarlo, pero estaba seguro que no lo estropearía más (de hecho, Tsuna estaba seguro de que era imposible empeorar eso). Además, él era la persona que conocía que más miedo le imponía, detrás de Reborn. Pero su tutor no parecía por la labor de facilitarle la vida y menos el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Claro que sí, Juudaime! –Exclamó, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el orgullo- ¡Me alegra que confíe en su mano derecha para estas cosas!

Tsuna no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar. Si se lo había pedido era porque sabía que Gokudera podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta para no dañar los sentimientos del chico.

-¡A VER, CAPULLOS! ¡EL JUUDAIME QUIERE QUE LE PRESTEMOS ATENCIÓN!-gritó a pleno pulmón. Yamamoto se tapó los oídos con las manos, mientras que Ryohei gritaba algo de "voz extrema". I-Pin obedeció, arrastrando a Lambo consigo. Los arcobaleno callaron al unísono.

Tsuna miró a su alrededor, sin podérselo creer. ¿Le habían hecho caso? ¿De verdad? No podía ser tan bueno…

-¡Idiota! ¡Nadie le da órdenes a Skull-sama!

… No, no podía ser tan bueno.

El grito de Skull pareció ser la señal de inicio que todos habían estado esperando para descontrolarse hasta límites insospechados, mientras otros (como Verde, que se había enfrascado en varias de las decenas de papeles que llevaba siempre consigo en el maletín) se mantenían impertérritos a la situación. Colonnello pegó a al arcobaleno de la nube por su brillante intervención, iniciando una pelea a la que segundos más tarde se uniría Ryohei. Shamal comenzó a perseguir a Bianchi por la habitación, que pronto se llenó de Poison Cooking voladora combinada con las granadas que Lambo había comenzado a tirar a vista de la desaparición de una porción de su pastel. Las granadas comenzaron a estallar, mandando una de ellas a volar a Tsuna hasta prácticamente los pies de su tutor, el cual se encontraba hablando pacíficamente con Lal, ignorando el escándalo. Este le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Parece che le cose se anima, ¿Eh? –comentó, mientras tomaba con tranquilidad su expreso y esquivaba con facilidad una de las granadas de Lambo, que impactó en la cara del futuro capo Vongola. Menos mal que esa llevaba el seguro puesto…

-¡IHHH! ¡Reborn, haz algo! ¡Van a destrozar mi casa! –lloriqueó el chaval, desesperado. Reborn simplemente lo miró desde las sombras que le proporcionaba su sombrero sobre los ojos.

-Tú eres il capo e questa es tu famiglia. Es tu deber tenerli sotto controllo –contestó con dureza. Tsuna tragó saliva ante la severidad de las palabras en combinación con ese aspecto amenazador. Con esa apariencia, tenía más en cuenta que nunca que Reborn _era un verdadero hitman_**.**

-Os… he… dicho… -murmuró Gokudera, con el rostro ensombrecido por la rabia- **¡QUE-OS-CALLÉIS!** –terminó, sacando dinamita de dios sabe donde y prendiéndola con el cigarrillo de su boca. Todos miraron fijamente como una cantidad descomunal del explosivo se dirigía hacia ellos. De repente, una figura se interpuso entre las dinamitas y ellos. Tsuna pudo captar el brillo del filo de una katana.

"_Shiguren Sounen Ryu, 8º Kata ofensiva"_

La katana pasó rápidamente de la mano derecha a la izquierda de Yamamoto, eliminando en el camino algunos cartuchos. Con una fuerte estocada, cortó el resto por la mitad, liberándolos a todos de la amenaza.

"**Shinotsuku ame"**

Yamamoto cayó con gracia encima de la mesa, con el suficiente control de no derribar nada. La habitación quedó en el más profundo silencio.

-Y…Yamamoto… ¡Gracias! –gritó Tsuna, llorando de alivio. El aludido solo sonrió, riéndose con su risa habitual y comenzando a calmar a Gokudera, quien se comenzaba a enrabietar. Lo mejor de todo era que la sala aún seguía en silencio.

Tsuna se quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban clavadas sobre él y tragó saliva sonoramente. Tenía que decir lo de los regalos, tenía que decirlo, era la única manera de que su salón pudiera salvarse.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la tenía totalmente seca y se le trabó la lengua.

De pronto se oyó la suave voz de Fong, que intervino por primera vez para salvar al futuro capo Vongola.

-¿Por qué no abrimos los regalos?- Propuso, con una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ, SÍ, LOS REGALOS, SON TODOS DE LAMBO-SAN!- Chilló el pequeño con entusiasmo, para recibir apenas un segundo más tarde un capón de Gokudera.

-Ahousi… ¡Los regalos son para Reborn-san!- Exclamó el joven, con la voz teñida de ira e impaciencia.

Bianchi se levantó del sillón y fue hasta Reborn con paso sugerente (obviando los retortijones que sufrió inmediatamente Gokudera, que cayó al suelo, semiinconsciente), para luego agacharse y susurrarle al oído algo que sólo unos pocos oyeron:

-Mi regalo te lo daré esta noche en la cama.

Un sonrojo casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas del hitman, que sin embargo no mudó su expresión impasible ni por una milésima de segundo. Casi nadie se dio cuenta, solamente los más cercanos.

-¡Ahora yo!- Exclamó Yamamoto.- ¡Este es mi regalo!

Inmediatamente apareció su padre por la puerta y silbó a otra persona que debía estar en el recibidor para que pasara.

-Bueno, Takeshi me ha contado que esta es una ocasión especial, así que he traído un montón de sushi de mi restaurante para que podáis degustarlo, ¡espero que os guste!- Ofreció el hombre, mientras entre él y su ayudante comenzaban a meter todo el equipo en la cocina para empezar a trabajar.

Se oyeron varios "oooh", y Yamamoto se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió.

-¡Me alegra que os haya gustado el regalo!

-Molti grazie.- Dijo Reborn, con una media sonrisa.

-¡Ahora yo, Reborn-san!- Saltó Gokudera, sacando un paquete malamente envuelto en brillante papel amarillo con topos.

Tsuna miró con atención, seguro que el regalo de Gokudera era magnífico.

Su tutor cogió el paquete y lo abrió cuidadosamente, despegando los cientos de pedacitos de celo con que estaba asegurado – precariamente – el papel. Tsuna comenzó a impacientarse, ¿no podía simplemente romper el papel?

Cuando Reborn retiró el papel quedaron a la vista unas zapatillas de andar por casa de suave tela de felpa anaranjada. Tsuna casi se abrió la cabeza del ostión.

-¡A que León no se transforma en eso!- Exclamó Gokudera con orgullo.

El hitman levantó la vista de las zapatillas, siempre sin descubrir sus ojos, para mirar al chico.

-In Giappone, ci sono utilizzati in tutto zapatillas in casa.- Le recriminó el hombre con dureza, en respuesta a la provocativa exclamación de Gokudera.

El aludido pareció desinflarse. Claro… en Japón no se utilizaban zapatillas de andar por casa como en Italia… qué descuido.

-¡Vale, ahora yo!- Tsuna se envalentonó, queriendo sacar de aquella situación embarazosa a su amigo y volviéndose hacia su tutor.- Reborn… la verdad es que no sabía qué regalarle a un hitman tan poderoso como tú, así que… sólo se me ocurrió esto, espero que te guste.- Dijo, tendiéndole al hombre un paquete fino y rectangular pulcramente envuelto (seguramente por Nana) en bonito papel azul cielo.

Reborn lo cogió y lo desenvolvió con el mismo cuidado que el anterior, descubriendo en pocos segundos una bonita foto de los dos, enmarcada y dedicada. El hitman la guardó inmediatamente, alzando la vista hacia su pupilo.

-Molti grazie… Io lo letto luego.- Aseguró, y Tsuna supo que le decía la verdad.

-¡Ahora yo!- Voceó Ryohei, levantándose y arrasando con todo hasta llegar a Reborn para tenderle un voluminoso paquetón.- ¡Espero que te guste!

La operación se repitió de nuevo hasta retirar todo el papel que Ryohei le había puesto (el chaval le ponía pasión a todo lo que hacía, desde luego, porque había varias capas de papel) y descubrir unos relucientes guantes de boxeo.

-¡Únete a mi club de boxeo! Incumples la norma de edad, pero, ¡ERES EXTREMO! –gritó Ryohei, levantando los puños hacia el cielo y mirando con intensidad al arcobaleno. A Tsuna se le derramó una gotita de sudor al observar la insistencia de su guardián respecto a que alguien se uniese a su club. Reborn sonrió, aceptando los guantes pero negándose cortésmente a la invitación.

-Ahora yo, Reborn.- Intervino Dino, despegándose de la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado, observando la escena.- Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de envolverlo, pero espero que te guste…

El jefe de la famiglia Cavallone le tendió una nueva funda para la pistola, que Reborn tomó con un esbozo de sonrisa ladeada.

-Non importa… Molti grazie, Dino.

-El día que lo compraste no estaba Romario, ¿no?- Comentó Gokudera con sorna.

Dino se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Sí estaba, ¿por qué lo dices?

El chico se quedó helado.

-Ah, no, por nada… da igual.- Dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Bueno, mi turno.- Fong se levantó y tomó un paquetito envuelto en tela rojiza, tendiéndoselo a Reborn en un ademán pausado.- Como todos los demás, espero que te guste.

El hitman deshizo el nudo atado a la parte de arriba del paquete y la tela cayó a los lados, revelando una cajita de madera de pino que desprendió inmediatamente un agradable olor que inundó todo el salón. La abrió, intensificando notablemente el olor y revelando unas hierbas.

-Son hierbas relajantes para añadir al café.- Explicó el arcobaleno de la tormenta, sentándose de nuevo.

-Interesante… dimostrare che con el expresso, grazie.- Comentó Reborn, cerrando de nuevo la cajita y guardándola.

-Yo iba a comprarte un regalo.- Declaró de pronto Viper.- Pero cuando vi lo que costaban las cosas que podían gustarte se me quitó la idea de la cabeza, la verdad…

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre todos los presentes, aunque ninguno sabía de qué se sorprendía; típico de Viper. El incómodo silencio fue eliminado por el sonido del timbre.

-Ah, ahí está mi regalo… un momento- Aclaró Aria, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Todos observaron cómo la representante del cielo de los arcobaleno volvía con un enorme ramo de flores en tonos amarillos y una gran sonrisa.

-Creí que no llegarían… en fin, a ver si te gustan.- Comentó la mujer, depositando el ramo en brazos de Reborn.

-Grazie, Aria, molto bello.- Agradeció el arcobaleno del sol, mientras observaba al resto de la gente, intentando adivinar quien podía ser el siguiente. Antes de que le diese tiempo en pensar un nombre, Skull, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención, se levantó y se preparó para entregar su regalo al anfitrión.

-Reborn-sempai, aqu-

-Bueno, aquí está mi regalo, ¡Kora!- Indicó Colonnello, el cual se había colocado entre Reborn y Skull, imposibilitándole el campo de visión al último.

-¡Eh, yo iba…!

-Estoy morendo di ganas di ver il tuo regalo –comentó con sorna Reborn, mirando con diversión al arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-… -Skull gruñó, mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la frente- ¡NO ME IGNORÉIS, MALDITA SEA! ¡SKULL-SAMA….! –intentó continuar la frase, pero una punzada en un muslo lo distrajo; Verde le había clavado una sospechosa jeringuilla, y ahora estaba inyectándole el contenido sin dejar de leer con atención sus documentos.

-Me estás molestando –respondió con sequedad a la pregunta nunca formulada del arcobaleno de la nube, que en estos momentos se desplomaba inconsciente en el suelo, presa del narcótico. La entrega de regalos continuó con normalidad, pues nadie había reparado en el pelimorado. Colonnello le lanzó su regalo a Reborn; un pequeño paquete amorfo (ciertamente, tenía una forma realmente sospechosa), seguramente por lo mal envuelto que estaba. Este lo atrapó en el aire y lo miró unos momentos, sopesando las opciones. Al final lo abrió sin contemplaciones hacia el papel, porque si no se habría pasado siglos intentando extraer su contenido.

Una bandana asomó por debajo del papel de regalo, arrancándole al hitman una media sonrisa de escepticismo.

-La cinta amarilla de tu sombrero ya está muy vista, ¡Kora!- Indicó Colonnello, sentándose de nuevo y haciendo caso omiso al inerte cuerpo de su compañero, situado a su izquierda.

-Ya veo, grazie…- Dijo Reborn, sin mucho entusiasmo. Tsuna le miró unos momentos, intentando imaginárselo con una bandana. Tarea imposible.

Lal se dio con la mano en la cara, exasperada. ¿Es que Colonnello no tenía ni una sola neurona?

-En fin, creo que nos toca…

-Está bien, un momento.- Pidió Verde, levantándose y yendo hacia la entrada.

Lal lo observó salir, con una ceja alzada. ¿Adónde iba el muy idiota?

-Esto… a ver, el regalo lo hacemos entre Shamal, Verde y yo.- Explicó la medio-arcobaleno, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos. Pero, ¿qué pintaban aquellos tres juntos? Eso mismo se preguntaba ella…

El científico entró entonces con un gran maletín metálico de aspecto blindado.

-Bueno, esta es una parte del regalo.- Aclaró, tendiéndoselo a Reborn por el asa. El arcobaleno lo tomó, interesado, y lo depositó pesadamente sobre la mesa.

Todos se asomaron por encima de los hombros de los demás y se acercaron para intentar ver lo que había dentro del maletín cuando Reborn lo abrió, y los pocos que consiguieron verlo se quedaron obnubilados.

Un juego de relucientes armas negras, un sobre mediano y un librito encuadernado en cuero descansaban sobre el interior acolchado del maletín. Reborn eligió primero el sobre, pensando que las tarjetas se leían lo primero, pero se lamentó de haberlo hecho al observar el deplorable estado de este; balas (apostaría que de una metralleta) por todo el sobre, restos de quemadura y de agua. Levantó la mirada hacia Verde, buscando una respuesta. El científico simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Está loca –afirmó de forma escueta, mientras señalaba a Lal con la cabeza. Esta rechinó los dientes.

-¿¡Yo! ¿¡Quién era el imbécil que no paraba de babear sobre mí, eh! –gritó, señalando a Shamal, el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo con la cara manchada de Poison Cooking, con un dedo. A todos los invitados se les cayó una gotita de sudor general. Era obvio que Lal, Verde y Shamal no había nacido para cooperar.

Cuando Reborn abrió el sobre y se encontró la tarjeta, le fue incapaz de mantener su impertérrita expresión. Tres dibujos de él (uno perfectamente sombreado y acotado, otro rayado, arrugado y maltratado y un tercero manchado de sangre) decoraban la portada.

-… ¡CABRÓN! ¿¡HAS BUSCADO EN MI CUARTO PARA ENCONTRAR ESE DIBUJO! –estalló Lal, señalando acusadoramente la portada de la tarjeta. Verde se encogió de hombros de nuevo, con la diversión pintada en sus facciones.

-¿Es una pregunta trampa? –respondió con un tono de falsa inocencia plagado de ironía. La chica se giró buscando su arma, pero su alumno había sido más rápido que ella y se había apoderado del rifle, negándose a soltarlo.

-… No quiero saberlo pero… esto es… -murmuró Tsuna, acercándose un poco al tercer dibujo, mientras Colonnello y Lal forcejeaban.

-Oh, es el de Shamal. Nunca pudo acabarlo… creo que sufrió hemorragias múltiples debidas a contusiones en todo su cuerpo –comentó con simpleza Verde, sonriendo de forma sádica. Con su típico "Ihhh", el Vongola décimo se apartó de la carta.

El interior de la tarjeta era igualmente de desastroso: grapas, partes de pegamento seco que no habían cumplido su función, dedicatorias pegadas al revés… sin lugar a dudas, era lo que cabría esperarse al juntar a tres mentes tan distintas como las de ellos. Reborn dejó delicadamente sobre la mesa el intento de felicitación y decidió probar las armas. Agarró una de ellas y, apuntando hacia fuera, pegó un tiro. La pistola debía tener un silenciador incorporado porque la bala (llamas del sol concentradas recubiertas de finas llamas del trueno) salió disparada sin generar ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera el de la fricción con el viento. Miró la pistola con placer, pensando que por fin alguien le regalaba algo interesante.

-Diseño A-301 –recitó la voz de una de las autoras del regalo, que había dado por imposible recuperar su arma y finalizar con éxito sus planes de matar al arcobaleno del trueno- Dispara llamas del sol reforzadas por el tipo de llama que desees –explicó, mientras agarraba la pistola y giraba el tambor hasta un lugar determinado. Alargó la mano y disparó afuera a través de la terraza de la casa. Esta vez, la llama del sol estaba recubierta del destello azul de la lluvia. Tanto los guardianes como Dino comenzaron a acercarse, interesados, a observar las armas. Mientras las probaban atentos a las explicaciones de Lal, Reborn se fijó en el pequeño cuaderno que aun quedaba en el maletín. Lo sacó, acariciando las tapas de cuero color crema mientras pensaba que podía ser. Al abrir la primera página, se topó con un título escrito inequívocamente por Verde:

"_Manual de cómo putear a Lal_"

-Creo que te será útil, ¿No? –comentó Verde con una sonrisa cómplice. Reborn también le sonrió, intentando aguantase la risa.

-Sí… Molto utile

-¿El qué es útil? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos, agarrando el libro antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar. Lal estaba leyendo la portada y ambos supieron que se había dado cuenta de que iba cuando su cara se tiñó de rojo por la ira.

-… Emh… creo que voy al baño… -murmuró Verde, mientras salía de ahí lo más deprisa que podía.

-¡VERDE! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO, VEN AQUÍ! –gritó Lal, agarrando el rifle y yendo detrás de él. Todo el mundo se les quedó mirando y Tsuna palideció mortalmente; ya no solo su comedor estaba en peligro, sino también el resto de su casa.

-¡No! –gritó, saliendo detrás de ellos seguido de Gokudera y Yamamoto, los cuales también habían percibido el peligro.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bianchi, agarrándose del brazo de Reborn y recostando su cabeza encima de su hombro.

-Nada, questi due sone como bambini –comentó, mientras leía con interés el libro (que había acabado por los suelos debido al alboroto). Cuando su pupilo y sus guardianes lograron traer a los dos adultos, Reborn había ocultado el manual y sonreía debido a los futuros planes que se narraban ahí. Lal apareció con un paquete y lo puso encima de la mesa antes de sentarse entre Reborn y Colonnello.

-Espero que te guste.

Podría pasar como un simple comentario inocente, la típica frase que uno dice cuando da un regalo, pero casi todo el mundo pilló la amenaza implícita en esas palabras de "o te gusta o te mato". Reborn abrió el regalo con parsimonia, encontrándose dentro un regalo que jamás esperó de Lal; una cafetera para hacer expresos. La miró, elevando una ceja con diversión. La chica le devolvió la mirada con fiereza, mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Vaya, que gracioso! –comentó Yamamoto, mientras se reía. Todos le miraron con cara de terror, intentando adivinar que podía tener ese chico en la cabeza para haberse atrevido a soltar un comentario sobre el regalo de Lal y rezando por él. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los puños y desprendiendo un aura asesina. Yamamoto tragó saliva sonoramente- O… ¿No?

-Grazie –dijo Reborn, salvando la situación- Es un buon regalo, e utile. –aseguró, calmándola. Ella abrió la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Solo me queda a mí, ¿No? –preguntó Shamal, quitándose restos de Poison Cooking de la cara. Verde y Lal le miraron con fastidio, preguntándose por qué había tenido que revivir en un momento como ese (estaba claro que debía tener antídoto contra ese ataque, después de haberlo sufrido tantas veces…) – Llegará en cualquier momento.

Se iluminaron las luces de alerta. Peligro.

-¿Llegar el qué exactamente? –preguntó Verde, mirándole con fijeza mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Mi regalo, por supuesto. –aseguró Shamal, orgulloso.

-¿QUÉ regalo? –rehizo la pregunta Lal. El resto de invitados les miraron, sin comprender. Shamal fue a contestar, pero el timbre se lo impidió. Se levantó corriendo, mientras murmuraba un "¡ya está, ya está!".

Todos se miraron entre sí, con preocupación. Ninguno se fiaba del criterio de ese idiota.

-¡Aquí tienes el mejor regalo de todos, Reborn! ¡Y lo mejor es que se puede compartir! –gritó Shamal, mientras aparecía acompañado de una de las partes del regalo. Porque sí, el muy gilipollas no había cumplido su promesa de no fastidiarla y había hecho lo que le había dado la gana. En menos de tres segundos, la habitación se había llenado del regalo de Shamal: más de quince stripers contoneándose y bailando. Una miró fijamente a Reborn, evaluándolo. Cuando decidió que podía ser un buen partido, se acercó sonriendo de forma seductora.

-Hola, guapo –murmuró en su oído, mientras se sentaba a horacajas encima de él. Reborn la miró con incomodidad, hasta que un tartazo en toda la cara de la stripper la mandó a volar, liberándolo. Miró con agradecimiento a Bianchi, que se había armado de Poison Cooking hasta los dientes y miraba con rabia asesina a la guarra que se había atrevido a tocar a SU hitman.

-¡Es mío, zorra! –gritó a la envenenada stripper.

Tsuna lo vio todo, y decidió intentar calmar a Bianchi antes de que consiguiese matarlas. Pero un par de stripers le cerraron el paso, sonriéndole de forma pícara.

-Hola, nene. –saludó una, mientras le acariciaba con un dedo la mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece si nos lo pasamos bien? –preguntó la otra, poniéndole ojitos.

Entre las provocaciones y la poca (casi nula) ropa de las chicas, a Tsuna le empezó a sangrar la nariz. Miró alrededor, buscando a alguien que pudiese ayudarle, pero desistió enseguida. Gokudera se encontraba en un rincón, amenazando con dinamita a una manada de strippers que parecían deseosas de echársele encima. Buscó a Yamamoto, pero tres stripper bailando a su alrededor tapaban su figura. El guardián de la lluvia reía, mientras las miraba con interés y comentaba lo gracioso que era. Tsuna estuvo tentando de chillarle que esas chicas no eran un juego y que tampoco lo era lo que querían hacer con él, pero sabía que Yamamoto no tenía remedio. Giró la cabeza, buscando a Ryohei mientras intentaba mantener a raya a las dos mujeres que se le había insinuado; su oni-san estaba sangrando a chorros por la nariz mientras dos stripper le acariciaban, gritando a todo trapo que esta fiesta (y en especial, ese momento) era lo más extremo que le había ocurrido en la vida. Como medida desesperada, intentó buscar a Dino, pero se le cayó el alma a los pies. Su "hermano mayor" también estaba siendo acosado por una stripper muy lanzada, que ahora acariciaba su látigo con una mirada de lujuria. Dejo de ver cuando ambas acosadoras se abalanzaron sobre él, sepultándole y ahogando su "IHHHHHHHH" 

* * *

Verde observó el panorama a su alrededor, en especial a sus compañeros arcobaleno (sabía que los Vongola estaban muy ocupados en este momento). Fong, tan rojo como su ropa, intentaba quitarse amablemente a una chica muy persistente que no cesaba de sentarse encima de él. Viper y Aria miraban la escena, la primera con indiferencia y la segunda con diversión y algo de turbación.

"_Al menos ellas se libran del acoso de las strippers_" pensó, mientras miraba de forma asesina a una de las mujeres que iba hacia él, haciéndola retroceder. Al seguir con su análisis de la escena, observó que había alguien a parte de Shamal disfrutando del regalo; Colonnello le seguía el juego a un corrillo de chicas que se había reunido a su alrededor, con una cara de felicidad mal disimulada. Haciendo un cálculo rápido basándose en la cara de ira contenida de Lal, dedujo que le quedaban pocos segundos de vida. Y acertó, como siempre. El puño de la medio arcobaleno se hundió en la cara del rubio, dejándole KO en un instante y apartando a las chicas, como si se tratasen de gallinas asustadas. Lo arrastró sin miramientos, llevándolo fuera y murmurándole al peliverde un "voy a ver si le da el aire". Verde negó con la cabeza, suspirando mientras volvía a sus notas. Comenzó a pasar unas cuentas importantes, cuando algo le interrumpió. Skull había vuelto en sí, pegando un bote y diciendo estupideces, con tan mala suerte de que había golpeado su codo y ahora una enorme línea negra tapaba sus cálculos. Su cara se ensombreció.

-¿¡Eh, qué ha pasado! –comenzó a gritar Skull, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando vio a tantas mujeres, su cara se coloreó de rojo- ¿¡Y esto!

-Skull… -murmuró Verde, apretando con tanta fuerza sobre su bolígrafo que se partió.

-¿Eh? –murmuró sin hacerle mucho caso, mientras babeaba con las stripper.

-Skull –dijo Verde, esta vez con más fuerza. Su cara seguía ensombrecida. Reborn se percató de que algo no iba bien- Me-has-movido.

Como si eso fuese la alarma de algún incendio, el arcobaleno del sol se puso inmediatamente de pie. Agarró con una mano a Tsuna (que seguía sepultado por las chicas) y con la otra a Bianchi, que aun luchaba a brazo partido defendiendo su propiedad.

-¡SALID DA QUÍ, AHORA! –gritó, mientras veía como Verde se levantaba, apretando sus notas fallidas entre su puño. Los Vongola, aun sin saber que pasaba, obedecieron. Habían aprendido que si Reborn decía algo, había que obedecer de forma inmediata. Los arcobaleno no necesitaron parárselo a pensar; todos conocían a Verde y sabían que iba a pasar a continuación. Viper desapareció de forma literal, mientras Fong y Aria sacaban a Nana de la cocina y se la llevaban, junto a las stripper y a Shamal. Al final, dentro del salón solo quedó Skull, que aun no se había enterado de qué pasaba.

-¿Por qué corréis todos? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh! ¡No ignoréis a Skull-sama! –gritó hacia el jardín, donde todos tenían la vista fija en Verde.

-Skull… ya te lo he dicho dos veces… ¿todavía no te has enterado?- Masculló Verde, aún con el rostro en sombra.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?- Inquirió el arcobaleno de la nube, distraído, sin darse cuenta de que el científico levantaba el brazo izquierdo.

-De que ME-HAS-MOVIDO.- Repitió Verde, haciendo una extraña maniobra con la mano derecha y sin darle tiempo a Skull para percatarse siquiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que un rayo verdoso cayera sobre él y lo fulminara, junto con el resto del salón de la casa del futuro capo Vongola.

Tsuna observó la escena desde el jardín y cayó redondo al suelo. Su casa…

Reborn se volvió, con una media sonrisa.

-Il prossimo año festeggio il mio compleanno aquí, che è stata molto completo...

**FIN**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y bueno, si queréis dejar reviews allá vosotros, con que os lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo...


End file.
